


Wait... what?

by Hawkflight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, What did I just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An agreement, you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait... what?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Musical Chairs Competition: Round 3

"You're still working with him, Barty!?"

"Of course, Hermione."

"But we talked about this!"

"...You said you would continue to support Harry. I was fine with that. I thought you were fine with me not changing sides just because of you."

"Well, you thought wrong!" She turned around, slamming the door in his face.

And so Hermione left him for that weasel Ron. While Bartemius was stuck with Peter, again.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: imagine your OTP: breaking up with eachother to become your two NOTPs.
> 
> Yes, this was rushed, and makes very little sense. And I didn't have a NOTP for Barty, so I just put him with who was available. Suffice to say it didn't work out for him.


End file.
